As a machining system having a configuration in which working machines including a machine tool, such as a lathe, are disposed in a line and multiple working machines perform operations on one work in order, a system disclosed in the following PTL has been considered. In the system, multiple machine tools housed in one machine body are each mounted on one base in a line, and each machine body can be drawn out from each base. Therefore, the system is highly convenient in terms of maintenance, replacement, and so on, of the machine body.